Fairytaled
by RoseWeasley12183
Summary: We enter a world that isn't as it seems.
1. Losing it

**_Chapter 1: Losing It _**

I lay under my favorite tree in the park. I wanted to enjoy every bit of this summer. In fact, I was going to have one of the best summers I possibly could… before everything changed. Or, so I thought before a potronus landed at my feet. I jolted to a sitting position and saw a lynx staring back at me which meant one thing, it was Kingsley.

The lynx opened it's mouth as Kingsley's booming voice sounded,"Hermione. We know that you're planning on spending the summer with your parents, but we don't think it's safe for you to be left in Muggle society." Why not? I was more safe here than I was away from muggles right?

"It will put your parents in great danger. We advise you to, as painful as this might be for you, erase any memory they have of you. Send them away. We have the Weasley family at a safe house, and Harry is under close watch. I'm sorry I can't give you more information than that." I'm supposed to do what? And he can't give me anymore information? Rubbish!

"Unfortunately, for now, we need to have you all separated. We will inform you when we think it's okay for you 3 to take part in your… mission." Ahh… so he knew we were meant to do something, but by the sounds of it didn't know what.

"There's only one place left for you in the mean time. All information will be provided upon your arrival. There will be a comb here for you in this spot tomorrow at noon, it will be your portkey to your safe house. More information to follow. Stay safe." My eyes flooded with tears as I truly comprehended what the lynx… what Kingsley had said. I had to modify my parents' memories… I had to send them away.

This war and this danger was no longer just about Ron, Harry, and me, it now involved everyone I love. I had to go to some safe house with Merlin knows who, and I couldn't see my friends… this war was becoming more serious with each passing moment.

Then, there's the mission Harry, Ron and I have to complete. Where would we even begin if nothing is safe at the moment? We can't even communicate without the possibility of something being intercepted. I can't imagine this separation will last too long, Harry won't be happy and our mission can't wait much longer.

After an hour or so, I had cried myself dry. I wiped what tears remained on my face; my face was hot to the touch and I could tell my eyes were swollen. I pulled myself together best I could and stood up slowly, taking a deep breath. I grudgingly made my slow walk back to the house, trying to think of ways to make this a better night. For all I knew, it could be the last with my parents.

~*~*~ The next day ~*~*~

I stared at the clock. 11 AM. An hour until I would be making my way to my safe house. An hour until I left my entire family. The clock moves forward a minute and I can feel the tears forming in my eyes, 59 minutes until my life would never be the same. I took a deep breath focusing on the task at hand, the memory charm. How could I willingly erase myself from their memories? That time we were camping in the forest and my dad and I made a rock bridge, the time my mother taught me how to decorate cakes and we made a mess of the entire kitchen, all those times we spent the whole afternoon playing board games and watching movies before ordering food.

45 minutes. I've no idea where to begin. I'd spent the entire night reading up on the spell. What if I screwed it up? What if they lost their memories for good? 43 minutes. No, that won't happen. I've performed hundreds of spells and they've all worked as I wanted. But what if? 40 minutes. I knew that I had to do this, and I knew in my heart that I could, it was a matter of actually doing it.

I crept quietly down the stairs, avoiding the ones I knew creaked, not wanting to alert my parents. I made my way into the living room where my parents were situated on the couch. My mother held a novel in her hand but was glancing over the top of it, smiling at my father. My father's eyes were on the tellie but occasionally locked with my mother's. I smiled at the love that was visible even to me, but that didn't stop the tears from coming. I watched them for a moment more before doing my best to blink the tears from my eyes and pointing the wand at them.

Within 10 minutes, my task was complete. I grabbed the bag I had packed and made my way out of the house right as I heard my mother yell something about needing her swim suit for Australia. I'd made it their life ambition to move there. And, worst of all, made them forget that they'd ever had a daughter. I stumbled blindly to the park, unable to see through my tears.

I collapsed under the tree, bag in hand and wand stuffed into the inside of my boots. I was in hysterics. I couldn't believe what I had just done. I knew it was in their best interest, but it still killed me.

I checked my father's pocket watch, something I'd stolen it from his dresser. I knew that he may realize it was missing, but needing a piece of him to take with me. I had also stolen a locket from the bottom of my mom's jewelry chest with a photo of my parents inside; they were the only things I had left of them. The watch read a minute to noon and I began my search for the comb. Finally finding it, I grasped it in my hand, sitting down and closing my eyes. I didn't want this to come because it may mean there's no coming back.

I felt a tug at my naval and began spinning out of control. Wizarding travel always seems to cause the oddest of sensations. Finally, I began to slow down and I tried to land on my feet. Through my tears however, I misjudged and ended up landing face first in a bed of leaves, my bag landing several feet away. I took a deep breath before going to pull myself up, however I found that a strong pair of hands was already pulling me to my feet.

I glanced up to thank the person helping me, assuming it was the person who's home I would be using as a safe house. I found myself staring into the eyes of none-other than Draco Malfoy.


	2. The Gates of Hell

Chapter 2

I recoiled and let go of his hand, falling back on the ground with a grunt. I quickly shuffled back several feet and eyed him cautiously.

"Malfoy?" I nearly shrieked at him, instantly demanding answers. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?" I began to panic. I had no idea where I was or what was going to happen to me for the next few months and to top it off, Malfoy finds me. It was infuriating. How the order let this happen was beyond me.

"Stand up, now." He demanded, walking over and reaching down to pick up my bag. What in Merlin's name was he doing? "Well?" He said, smirking as he walked up to me, offering his hand once more.

I scoffed at him and pushed his hand away, standing up on my own. "I want answers." I said, looking him directly in the eyes. Instead of giving me answers, he shook his head and began walking away.

I stood rooted to the spot as he walked to a tree across the clearing and turned to me expectantly, "Coming Granger?" His lip curled into that trademark smirk of his.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." I said firmly. There was no way I was willingly following Malfoy.

"Later. For now, follow me. You'll have to blindly trust me Granger." he said, turning away from me and calling over his shoulder. "It's best if you hurry." He began walking again and I stood there contemplating what I was going to do. Finally, I made the hardest decision in my life and fought every nerve screaming against it, I ran to catch up to Malfoy, falling in step behind him.

We walked in silence for what seemed like hours until we came to the edge of the woods. Malfoy turned to look at me, his finger to his mouth signaling for me to be quiet. I quirked my eyebrows questioningly but he merely raised a hand as if to say 'not now' and motioned for me to follow.

I grudgingly followed him as we made our way out of the woods. I gasped as I realized where we were… Malfoy manor. But why here? What was this, some kind of sick joke?

He led me through what I assumed was the backyard, although it looked more like an enormous garden to me. There were ponds scattered throughout and upon passing one noticed several multicolored fish sparkling and swimming about lazily. Here and there were large white birds wandering about, which I realized were actually albino peacocks. I felt my eyes grow wide as I tried to take it all in. He was walking quite quickly and I struggled to keep up. Off to the side, several feet away was the largest oak tree I'd ever seen, the sun gleaming off its leaves. Below the tree was a white gazebo, roses entwining the roof and sides. It was, without a doubt, the most beautiful garden I'd ever seen.

We finally arrived at the back door and he opened it, holding it open for me. I cautiously made my way inside, though every nerve in my body was screaming against it.

I followed Malfoy through a maze of corridors and hallways. We'd walked up and down several intricate staircases and through an assortment of well-furnished, ornate rooms. I didn't pay much attention to details in the décor, as I was too worried about what was going to happen next.

Finally, we came to a halt in the middle of the hallway and I looked around expectantly, seeing nothing. He lifted up a painting that rested in the middle of the wall and put his wand to the wall beneath it, muttering to himself. A door appeared next to the painting, a white wooden door carved with intricate vines and flowers. He opened the door and I glanced into the room, letting out an involuntary gasp.

The room was huge. A large bay window overlooked the backyard and the forest that stretched out beyond it, a bench lined with a deep purple silk running the length of the window. Off to the right stood a huge bed with comforters the same deep purple, and above the bed was a flowing white canopy that draped elegantly over the bed. To the left of the window stood a large bookshelf that reached the ceiling and must've stood 10 feet wide, filled with books. A large, rather comfy looking, purple chair sat next to the bookshelf, a light fixed overhead. A dresser stood to the other side of the window and a desk next to it, lined with papers and ink bottles and several other items I couldn't make out. Pictures were scattered around the walls of all sorts of different landscapes, and there were vases of flowers everywhere. The walls were a pale blue, and the carpet was white. It was the most beautiful room I'd ever seen.

I turned to Malfoy to ask him about a thousand questions but he was holding an envelope out to me, apparently wanting me to read what was inside.

"It'll explain everything you need to know." he said in a near whisper, "for now at least." he added quickly. His eyes met mine and he held my gaze, as if searching. "I have to go for now, but I'll be back. Keep quiet… please." his voice was pleading and I nodded slightly. I took the envelope from him as he set my bag down just inside the door. He gave me one last nod and shut the door quietly behind him… I was alone.

I made my way across the room to the large chair and sat down, sinking into the cushion immediately and sighing to myself before turning my attention to the envelope.

Inside the envelope were 4 letters. I took the first out and opened it up, it was from Kingsley.

_Hermione,_

_I know this doesn't make much sense to you no. But I can assure you, this is your best chance. The ministry is cracking down on Muggle-borns and what better way to keep you safe than keep you with a pureblood family? I'll explain more when I can. Keep safe. Don't give Draco a hard time, he volunteered for this._

_-Kingsley_

Well of course it doesn't make sense, I'm stuck at Malfoy Manor. I suppose he had a point, but why the Malfoys, of all pureblood families? Draco… volunteered? That didn't make any sense. Having no more answers than I did before reading the letter, I opened the next one. It was from Molly.

_Hermione,_

_Oh my goodness dear, everything is such a mess right now. Kingsley has just moved us and informed us where you will be kept. I hope that he treats you well. I can't say much right now. Love from everyone._

_-Molly_

How was it possible that Molly and the rest of the Weasleys knew were I was and yet I hadn't known until I got here? I was growing more frustrated with each passing letter, but moved to the next, immediately recognizing the handwriting as Harry's.

_Hermione,_

_I hate this. I hate that we're all separated and it seems you've got the short stick in the lot. I can't tell you much, but I plan on leaving as soon as possible. News soon, hopefully._

_Love, _

_Harry_

Harry knew where I was as well? Or at least appeared to? I was beyond angry at this point and pulled out the last letter hoping for something to cheer me up but was disappointed to see the scrawling lines of Draco Malfoy's handwriting.

_Hermione,_

_I'm sorry it has to be this way. I really am. I know how stressed and upset you must be right now, which is why I want to put this in a letter. I'm sorry the war has escalated to this point, and I can assure you I'll do my best to keep you safe. Our house is now host to the Death Eaters but my mother and I are against them. We went to the Order to see what we could do to help and this was one thing. I immediately said we'd help. I'm sorry for all I've done in the past. I hope this can be a chance to start over. Don't worry about anyone finding you. No one wanders this house and I've put up several enchantments. I'll be back later to answer any questions. Read, write, do whatever you wish. It's all there for you. I'll be back soon to answer what questions I can._

_Sorry,_

_Draco_

Here I was, stuck in Malfoy manor. It was a true Beauty and the Beast moment… so much for mere stories.


	3. Books

I sunk to the floor, unable to move. I held the letters in my hand, unwilling to drop them from my grasp. They were the only contact I had with anyone outside of this horrid place. My only glimmer of hope in this seemingly desolate nightmare. To add to it, the only person it seemed I would have any… _decent? _conversations with would be Malfoy himself and here I was stuck in this room. This bloody _perfect_ room.

I wasn't one to get angry, but I was growing more and more aggravated by the second. Why couldn't anyone tell me anything? If someone could just tell me why there hadn't been any other volunteers or why I wasn't allowed to be with Harry or the Weasleys, it wouldn't bother me so much. It was becoming more and more infuriating.

I'm stuck in this house with a load of Death Eaters, quite possibly Voldemort himself, and that little ferret Draco Malfoy, along with his oh-so-loving family of pure-bloods. Draco Malfoy, the boy responsible for Dumbledore's death.

Dumbledore.

More tears escaped my eyes as I thought about our fallen Headmaster. I didn't even want to think about where Hogwarts was headed now. It made me almost glad that I wasn't returning…almost.

I cried. I cried for what I'd had to do this morning, for where I was stuck now, for the thought of possibly never seeing my parents again, for the uncertainty of my next few months, for all those young Hogwarts students receiving their acceptance letters at the worst possible time, for Dumbledore, and for everything in general. I'd been crying too much today, I had to be strong. I took a shaky breath and made my way around the room.

I finally stopped at the book shelf, feeling my breath catch as I did so. I had expected a shelf full of Muggle-hating books, books written by wizards, for wizards, pureblood pride, and the like. Instead, the shelf was filled with classic Muggle books. I saw several of Shakespeare's works, some Dickens stories, a few Austen novels, and several others. I was in awe.

I sat down on the chair, admiring my new room. The room I wanted so desperately to hate, but seeing this book shelf had pushed me over the edge. I loved it. I curled up in a ball, putting my head on the large pillow. I sighed to myself and shut my eyes, wanting to rest for a little while as I attempted to calm my nerves.

"Granger." I heard in the back of my mind, odd. Malfoy was usually very absent from my dreams. "Granger." He said again, annoying me slightly. Get out, damn you. Someone touched my arm and I slowly opened my eyes. Malfoy was standing over me, looking concerned.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy!" I shouted and he covered my mouth with his hand. I swatted it away with my own and glared at him. "What?"

"Please, no need to shout. I came to see if you had any questions, and to explain a few things." His eyes found mine once more and I wanted nothing more than to back away from him. Why was he being so kind? I felt like something was extremely wrong here.

"Well, first off, why are you being so nice to me? It's really throwing me off. All those years of name-calling and constant ridicule…why now?" I hadn't realized how hurt I'd been by all of it, not until now. I could hear the pain in my own voice.

"Granger, I'm sorry. I know you may not believe me, but I am. I'm sorry for the way I acted all those years we were in school together. I'm sorry for creating far more pain than you deserved. To be honest, I was jealous." Jealous. Ha. I felt my eyes narrow and myself becoming more and more hesitant.

"I was scared and I had orders. I was jealous of you making your own friends and being so talented, without being a pureblood. All my friends are people my father forced on me at a young age. I was never allowed to make my own friends." Huh... I'd never really thought of that. I'd always just assumed that was what he'd wanted, that he was okay with his friends and such.

"I was scared of my father. That he would hurt me more than he already does," he paused and upon my questioning look added, "a story for another time." He took a deep breath before continuing, "I was scared that I would be shunned. Something I couldn't take. Not because I cared what my father thought, but because I didn't want to be away from my mother. I was scared for my family. Because of Voldemort and who my family is. Not only am I a Malfoy, I'm also related to the Black's. Not exactly the best wizarding families to be related to when faced with Muggle-borns." My mind was racing at this point, how I'd never even considered these things, I'd never understand. I was supposed to be the brilliant one.

"Then there's you, completely changing my idea of Muggle-borns without even realizing it. I'd been taught to hate all of you. It was engrained into me. Then I meet you and you completely change all that. You made me want to question my father and get to the bottom of it, and it frustrated me. I was in the wrong and I see that now. I really am sorry." He stopped and looked at me, pain etched into every one of his features.

"I had no idea… I always assumed it had just been you disliking me for absolutely no reason. Me, the brilliant one, the observant one, never realizing what's right in front of me. I'm so sorry." I was too in shock to say much more. I couldn't even begin to understand the situation I was in, let alone his situation.

All those years, I'd been so ignorant. I still couldn't bring myself to forgive him. "I'm also sorry I can't exactly forgive you… at least, not yet. Some wounds don't heal that quickly. Some wounds run too deep." He nodded and looked away from me, in understanding but also something more.

"Anything else?" He asked. His voice more distant now. I could tell he was upset.

"Are you the only one I have for company?" I asked, somewhat tentatively.

"For now, yes. I'm sorry for that as well. I'll try to do my best to be here whenever you need some company. And when you want to be alone, that's more than okay as well." He stood up and stretched his arms above his head; I tried my best to not look… I couldn't even fathom everything that was going on or the new thoughts for this boy, I loved Ron.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" he snapped his fingers and less than a second later a crack sounded and a house elf stood a few feet from us. My jaw dropped and I felt myself grow angry instantly.

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss. Granger." The elf curtsied, "My name is Dinkie miss, Master Draco has told me of your situation. I'm here to bring you anything you need." She stood up and gave me a quick smile. Her huge blue eyes glowing and twinkling, she was clearly excited to be here.

"Umm, pleasure to meet you too, Dinkie." I said, smiling at her, "It'll be nice to have some female company." I couldn't be mean to this creature, it wasn't her fault she was here. Malfoy on the other hand, I would have a word with.

"She already knows not to tell anyone of your presence. The other house elves have no idea. The only other person who knows, is my mother. Simply snap your fingers and she'll appear." I gave him a look, wanting to ask him how they were treated. "You may go now Dinkie." He said and with a crack she was gone.

He looked me in the eyes, "I know, I know, but I'm paying her… I'm paying all of them." He said, turning and walking away from me before adding over his shoulder, "If you ever need me, call her and tell her to get me. I'll be back later."

How he'd known that I would request pay for her, and fair treatment, I'd never know.

I sat there, unable to say another word. Malfoy had surprised me in so many ways and I'd been here for mere hours… I was in for it.


	4. Marble

_I was running through a forest, panicked out of my mind while following the voice high above me. 'This way,' it called, 'over here, your parents are over here. This way.' It was a constant stream of taunts and jeers, all hitting me in a spot that hurt the most, my parents. Each time I ran around a tree, the voice would call out again telling me I was closer or further from my parents, though there was a constant message… they were in danger. I ran and ran to the point that I could hardly breathe, until I burst into a clearing; the voice began laughing maniacally, this time sounding from directly behind me. _

_I spun around and saw Voldemort standing a mere ten feet behind me, looking down at the ground while continuing his sinister laugh. I glanced at the ground and took a step back when I saw what was there; it was my parents lying dead at his feet. "NO!" I screamed but no sound came out. Voldemort stopped laughing and raised his face, meeting my eyes which I could tell were now wide with shock and fear. I reached for my wand only to realize it wasn't there. I took another step back involuntarily, suddenly more panicked. A smile slowly spread across his face and I closed my eyes, expecting the worst. There was a flash of green light, even through my closed eyelids, and then… nothing._

I awoke with a start, sweat beading on my forehead and my breath coming in short rasps. I was shaking violently, and before I knew it, on the verge of tears.

The dream had felt so incredibly real. I'd truly felt as if I'd been running towards an impending doom, and I'd been right. The image of my parents dead on the ground far too real and still burned into my head. An image I could never forget. I shook my head in an attempt to convince myself it wasn't real, that they were alive and well and it had all been a horrible dream, though I knew that's what it was. My brain needed more convincing.

I slid out of bed and began pacing. I glanced at the clock and saw that it read a little before 10 PM. I'd only been asleep for an hour or two. I needed to wake myself from the still-vivid nightmare. I glanced around and my eyes found the door that stood near the dresser. I made my way towards the simple white door and cautiously reached out to the plain silver knob, turning it slowly and opening the door. I gasped and found myself completely unable to move as I saw what lay behind the door.

Before me stood the most extravagant bathroom I'd ever seen. In the very center of the large room stood a large Jacuzzi-sized tub that was raised a good five feet off the ground with stairs leading up and into the tub on each of the sides.

Behind the tub was a long wall that spanned a good fifteen feet in length. A counter and mirror ran the entire length of the wall, causing the bathroom to look even larger. A large sink rested in the middle of the counter, a small chandelier above it. I glanced around and realized there was also a regular shower with glass doors and black tile to the left and a simple white toilet to the right. The entire bathroom appeared to be made of white and black marble, the effect was truly dazzling.

I made my way around the tub and over to the counter and sink. Along the back of the counter stood a large collection of perfumes, shampoos, conditioners, soaps, and lotions. Near the sink I noticed a piece of folded paper. I picked it up and opened it, once again recognizing Malfoy's handwriting.

_Granger, _

_I see you've found the bathroom. I hope it's not too much. I didn't know what kind of anything you preferred, so I figured I'd leave you with some options. Enjoy._

_-Draco_

Merlin, _some _options? It was more than enough shampoo alone to last the entire Weasley family an entire year. My heart sank as I thought about the Weasleys. I missed them more than I'd ever though was possible. I felt tears prick at the edges of my eyes and I shook my head, trying to return my focus to something else.

I sighed and set the letter down on the counter, turning the sink faucet on. Cold, fresh water spurted out and I cupped my hands under it, allowing the water to fill my hands and spill over before splashing some on my face. I turned the faucet off and glanced around, my eyes finally resting on a couple stacks of deep purple towels to the left, some larger than others. I grabbed a smaller towel and dabbed my face dry. I turned around and my eyes immediately shifted to the vast tub. A bath was definitely just what I needed.

I walked across the bathroom and shut the door leading to my bedroom, noticing a deep purple robe hanging on the back, the color a perfect match to the towels. I grabbed it and swung it over my shoulder, making my way back to the counter. I set the robe down and undressed, folding and placing my clothes on the counter before putting the robe on and grabbing one of the larger towels. I made my way to the tub and ascended the stairs.

When I reached the top of the stairs, I saw that there were seven different faucet handles. I didn't know which did which so I set my towel down and turned each one in succession. The first turned on the water and steam began rising from the tub immediately. The next handle seemed to adjust temperature and as I turned it back and forth more or less steam would rise from the water. The next handle wouldn't move back and forth and I found that I had to pull it up, which plugged the drain. The remaining handles all caused different colored liquids to come out of faucets, two on either side of the water. The water in the tub now covered in a layer of light blue bubbles.

The whole idea reminded me of a miniature version of the Prefect tub at Hogwarts. Though, not really all that miniature. The tub itself seemed to be a square and was longer each way than I was tall, a good four feet deep. I sat on the edge and tested the water with my foot, adjusting the second handle accordingly until it was a nice, comfortable temperature. When the tub was nearly full, I removed the robe and set it behind the handles, slowly making my way into the tub.

I let out a soft sigh as I settled in, finding the bench that lined one side of the tub. I sat in the water for what felt like hours, allowing my mind to drift off and not focus on today's events. This past day had truly been exhausting and I didn't see much hope in the following days, weeks, and possibly even months.

A knock sounded from the bathroom door and I muttered a "come in."

The door opened and someone shouted, "BLOODY HELL, GRANGER!" It was Malfoy.

"What are you doing in here?" I shrieked and sunk into the water further, truly grateful for the size of the tub and the fact that he couldn't see anything.

"YOU said to come in!" he shouted.

"Did not," I shot back, realizing however, that I had, "Oh… I suppose I did, didn't I?" I said, using much less force and volume this time.

"YES!"

"Well, there's really no need to shout. Did you need something, Malfoy?" I asked, covering myself despite knowing he couldn't see anything. I'd never felt more exposed.

"I would like a word with you, yes." He said.

"Well fine, close your eyes and walk away. Close the door and I'll be out in a moment." His eyes narrowed but he obeyed, shutting his eyes and turning around, running into the door frame. Bloody idiot, I hadn't meant he needed to do both. He found his way out the door and shut it behind him. I slowly rose from the tub, the air freezing on my wet skin. I shivered and grabbed my robe.

I didn't bother drying off or draining the tub, figuring it would be a quick talk and I could resume my bath afterwards. I slipped the robe on and tied the strings in a bow in the front before descending the stairs.

Whoever had designed this glorious bathroom clearly hadn't thought about the one thing that made it, well, a bathroom… water. I'd nearly made it all the way down the small flight of stairs when my foot slipped on the bottom stair, causing me to fall and hit my head on the marble floor… hard.

I blinked a few times and groaned, my head throbbing and the light causing the pain to increase. I groaned and shut my eyes, reaching up to the spot I'd hit it and bringing the hand back, opening my eyes and feeling extremely relieved when I saw there was no blood.

"Granger!" I heard from outside the bathroom door. "Answer me!" Malfoy said, his voice sounding distant. I tried to answer and tell him I'd be right out but all that came out was a low moan. The door opened and I opened my eyes slightly, vaguely aware that Malfoy was staggering his way towards me.

"What… happened?" Malfoy stammered, collapsing to his knees beside me and checking me over.

"Who designed this bathroom?" I finally managed to get out after several moments. He gave me a quizzical look as if I'd gone crazy.

"I did… why?" he asked slowly, still eying me with caution.

"Idiot," I muttered, "why would you think marble is a good idea around water?" I said and sighed, shutting my eyes to block out the light once more, but not before I thought I saw what appeared to be the flicker of a smile play at his lips.

"Well, you aren't bleeding. Though it felt… err sounded like a nasty fall. I'll carry you to your bed and drain the bath for you." I tried to tell him I didn't need help but he took my incoherent mumble as an okay and slid his arms under me, picking me up as if I were as light as a feather.

Before I knew it, he was gently laying me down on my bed and making his way over to the opposite side, pulling the covers back. He then returned to me and picked me up, moving me to the opposite side and placing me down gently once more, pulling the covers over me. The pain was now subsiding and I slowly opened my eyes, watching him walk across the room to the bathroom.

I heard the sound of draining water from the bathroom and sighed, so much for returning to my bath. A door clicked shut and I saw Malfoy coming towards me, eyes wide with what appeared to be concern. I must be more injured than I though.

"Are you okay?" Draco whispered as he bent down next to me, clearly not wanting to upset or disturb me.

"Never better," I said, giving him a weak smile.

"I'm serious, Granger. I just want to make sure you don't have memory loss or anything. Are. You. Okay?" He asked again, this time more slowly and looking genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine, Malfoy," I said, suddenly feeling beyond exhausted. He nodded and stood up, patting down the covers before walking away, looking deflated.

"Wait," I said, and he stopped walking, turning to face me and giving me a questioning look, "What did you come here for?" I asked, remembering him saying he'd wanted a word with me.

"Nothing, it can wait." He said, giving me a sad smile before leaving my room. He shut the door behind him before I could argue, leaving me more confused than ever.


	5. Simplicity

Light… bright light. I groaned to myself and scrunched my nose, my eyelids fluttering and attempting to remain shut in an effort to block out all light. I slowly opened my eyes and saw sun streaming through the window, bright and illuminating.

I slowly sat up, yawning and stretching my arms above my head. I flopped back onto my pillow, not wanting to bring my body out of the warm cocoon that was my covers. My head throbbed slightly and I remembered what had happened last night, remembering how I'd been brought to bed, Malfoy. I sighed and instantly knew what I wanted… more warmth.

I reluctantly snapped my fingers and a resounding crack sounded mere seconds later. Dinkie stood at the foot of my bed, curtsying before looking up at me with her large blue eyes. Her eyes sparkled and she nearly radiated excitement for having been called upon.

"Miss Granger! Oh, it's been so long. Far too long!" She said, "It's a pleasure to be here, miss." I laughed, it was just yesterday that I'd seen her.

"Hello Miss Dinkie, can I ask you for a huge favor?"

She nodded fervently, "Of course! You need not hesitate."

"Can you make me a cup of tea? With a little bit of honey and a spoonful of sugar? Oh, and if it's not too much trouble a couple pieces of toast with peanut butter and cinnamon?" I'd realized how truly hungry I was when talking about the tea, realizing I hadn't eaten at all in the past twenty four hours. As if on cue, my stomach let out a low grumbled.

Dinkie's ears perked up as soon as I'd told her I wanted something and she had something to do. "Of course miss Granger, right away!" She curtsied once more, "I'll back soon!" With another crack, she was gone. I sighed and lay back slowly, not wanting my head to throb again.

I looked up into the ripples of the white canopy above me and let my mind wander. I wanted to know what my parents were doing and what had become of them since I'd done the spell. I wanted to know if my friends were safe and that I wouldn't be stuck here too long, although it had already proved to be better than I'd expected in the mere day I'd been here. That is, aside from the whole smacking my head part.

A loud crack sounded once more, snapping me out of my daze. Dinkie was standing right next to my bed, holding a white tray with everything I'd asked for, and then some.

There was a plate with five pieces of the peanut butter-cinnamon toast I'd asked or. My mug of tea sat off to the side of the tray, a glass of what appeared to be orange juice on the opposite side. A steaming plate of eggs sat in the center, a few strips of bacon crisscrossed on top. A single white rose sat in a vase and my jaw dropped as I looked over my mini feast.  
"Th- thank you, Dinkie!" I cried, clearly startling the poor thing.

"You are most welcome. I figured I'd give you some extra food. Master Malfoy told me you hadn't eaten all day yesterday. Don't worry about not finishing everything, I'm supposed to give whatever is left to the remaining guests." She said, shivering slightly upon mentioning the others. She handed me the tray, helping me place it on my lap. "Oh, there's a note from Master Malfoy on there." She told me, curtsying yet again.

"Let me know if I'm needed once again." Dinkie said, her voice full of hope. The familiar crack left me alone to focus on the food before me. I stared at all the food in my lap in complete and utter shock. I'd expected a simple breakfast, but this was extraordinary. I inhaled the aroma coming from the bacon, my mouth immediately began to water.

My stomach began rumbling again and I immediately dug in. After eating for a few minutes and calming my stomach somewhat, I picked up the note Dinkie had mentioned.

_Granger, ___

_Hope the breakfast is fine. I probably should've asked if you were a vegetarian. My apologies if you are. I'll be up shortly. ___

_-Draco_

I felt myself smile involuntarily; I suppose it did sound like me to be vegetarian. I shook my head, this man would be the death of me. He'd already shown that he'd thought of so much. The extra food and excess shampoos proved that much.

A knock sounded from my door and I froze instinctively. "Granger?" called Malfoy's voice from behind the door. I shook my head, the note had said shortly and it was mere minutes since I'd read the note.

"Yes?"

"Are… are you decent?" he asked and I laughed, suddenly remembering last night once more.

"Well, I'm still in bed… and I'm dressed. But if you're wondering whether or not you can come in, yes you may." I replied, trying to hide the lingering smile playing at my lips at the thought of how uncomfortable he was obviously feeling.

The door opened slowly as Draco made his way in, closing the door quietly behind him. He looked at me questioningly before his eyes flicked to my food tray and back up to my face. He smirked.

"Something funny, Malfoy?" I spat at him, instantly regretting it. It had been too rude, too harsh, and he'd been nothing but kind so far.

His smile faltered for a moment, "No, just glad to see you're eating well." I glanced down to my food tray and realized I'd eaten everything aside from a few bites of the eggs. I guess I'd been far more hungry than I'd originally thought.

"Well, I wouldn't have been so hungry if you'd fed me yesterday." I said, my eyes narrowing slightly. Truth be told, even if he had offered me a bite of food yesterday, I would've refused. Again, I instantly regretted what I'd said, but wasn't able to stop myself. All my pent up anger was being released towards him, all because he was there.

"You need only ask, Granger." He paused, "Besides, I like a girl with a hardy appetite." I felt heat rise to my cheeks and I picked up the tray, playing it on the nightstand to the side of my bed. I glanced out the window and away from Malfoy.

"Did you need something, Malfoy?" I asked more calmly this time, trying to control my tone.

"Just making sure your head was alright. I'd been worried but didn't want to disturb you. Truth be told, I was happy when Dinkie told me you'd asked for food, so I told her to make plenty extra. I hope it wasn't too much." He stopped and looked as confused as I felt.

"Oh, well, my head hasn't really bothered me all that much. It throbs if I move too quickly, but that's about it. The food was incredible, please thank Dinkie for me if you see her before I do. The toast especially was utterly delicious. I know, it's simple, but it was perfect." He smirked once more.

"That was me actually." He said, smiling, "Dinkie came and told me what you wanted when she told me you wanted food. And, well, that's how I eat my toast as well and I was in the middle of starting some for myself so I offered to make yours while I was at it. She obliged and said she wanted to prepare some eggs and bacon for you. She also squeezed the orange juice herself and prepared your tea. Glad the toast lived up to your standards though." I felt myself staring at him in disbelief, my eyes wide. He gave me a full smile this time, "I'll take that as further confirmation that it did."

"Absolutely not! It was simply awful." I countered, suddenly feeling childish for having said anything, let alone that. "Sorry, it was wonderful… thank you." I nearly whispered. It felt so odd thanking Malfoy after all these years of torture. He merely nodded as if accepting my thanks was just as odd for him.

"Well, as I said, I came up to make sure you were okay and your head wasn't bothering you. Everything seems to be n order, I'll be out of your hair now. Summon Dinkie if you need anything, or if you need me." He turned around and began walking towards the door, I could've sworn I heard him mutter 'not that you ever will,' but I coulddn't be sure.

"Oh… right, of course." I didn't really know quite what to say, so I watched him walk out. He opened the door but quickly shut it behind him, turning to face me once more.

"Take care of that rose." He said, pointing to the one on my food tray. It's… special." He made his way across my room and picked it up. He picked up the tray and set the rose back down, gently before walking away with the tray.

Before I could ask, he quickly opened the door. Click. I was left alone once again, wondering what he could possibly mean by special.


	6. Demands

_**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Harry Potter and I'm not JK Rowling. I also do not own Beauty and the Beast, that story belongs to either Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve or Jeanne-Marie Le Prince de Beaumont. **_

I continued to stare at the door long after Malfoy had left. I didn't understand how a flower could be so special. Why did I have to take care of it? It was just a rose… right?

I got out of bed slowly, my head hurting slightly, though not as much as I would imagine. It was now a minor throb every so often, as bad as a minor headache. I made my way to the bathroom and over to the sink. I turned the faucet on and put my hands under the cold water, smiling to myself as the water ran over my fingers.

I cupped my hands and splashed my face several times, hoping it would allow my mind to focus more. I grabbed a small towel from the side of the counter and dried my face off. I realized there was a small white hamper under the counter and I dropped the wet towel into it before turning the faucet off and making my way back to the bedroom.

The cold water had done the trick and my mind immediately went into overdrive. I made my way to the desk and found a small notebook before grabbing a quill and ink. I began to make lists of what I knew and what I didn't know, finding the results to be quite disheartening.

_What I knew:  
-Harry, Ron, and myself were separated.  
-I was at Malfoy Manor.  
-I apparently had to take care of this bloody flower.  
-Malfoy was being far too kind.  
-I was almost entirely cut off from everyone I cared about._

What I didn't know:  
-Where exactly my parents were and how they were doing.  
-How the whole situation with my parents would end up.  
-Where Ron and the rest of the Weasleys were.  
-How Harry, Ron, and the rest of the Weasleys were really doing and what they truly thought about my situation.  
-Why the bloody flower was so important.  
-Why I'm suddenly cursing so much.  
-Why Kingsley agreed to putting me here of all places.  
-How long I would be stuck here.  
-How to get answers from Malfoy.  
  
I read the lists time and time again, my eyes scanning the words for something that didn't seem to be there in a vain attempt at finding some scrap of hope. I grew more and more angry with each reading, realizing exactly how little I knew.

I wanted to scream and break something. I was beyond infuriated at this point. How could they just throw me into all this without information? Kingsley knew me and knew how desperately I needed information and knowledge to function.

I stood up from the desk and walked over to the bay window, unsure of what else to do. I knew that I needed to calm myself down before I did anything rash. I stared out the window and into the garden, an attempt to clear my mind.

I watched as the peacocks made their way around the garden with that effortless grace and elegance. The ponds glistened and the trees shimmered in more shades of green than I'd ever imagined. A light breeze blew through the yard, making it come to life before my eyes. The trees appeared to be glittering. The flowers below bent and swayed, causing the entire garden to explode with color. It was truly one of the most dazzling sites I'd ever seen but I soon found my mind wandering to my parents' garden.

I stood up from the bench, tears had begun to force their way up and over my eyelids, spilling down my cheeks. I needed to come up with a plan to get information, and fast. My only choice was to try Malfoy.

~*~* 2 hours later ~*~*~

I paced back and forth across the room, still unsure of whether or not I should go ahead with my plan. Everything seemed to be far too irrational at the moment but something needed to be done. I wanted… no… _needed_ answers, yet Malfoy hadn't seemed to keen on giving them to me. Maybe a demand for answers would work better.

I closed my eyes, already regretting my actions as I snapped my fingers. Dinkie immediately appeared before me. "Why hello, miss Granger!" she broke off and curtsied, "What can I do for you, miss?" She looked up at me, curious but eager to do something.

"I want you to bring me Master Malfoy. Right away, it's very important." I kept my voice steady though I was starting to panic. I realized there was no backing out at this point.

"Yes, of course. Right away miss." A crack sounded as she disappeared. I took a deep breath and went over the plan several times in my head as I waited. Within a minute, the familiar crack sounded and Dinkie stood before me, an exasperated Malfoy in her grasp.

"Thank you Dinkie, you may go now." She nodded, looking somewhat disappointed but obeyed, disappearing at the same time Malfoy looked me in the eyes. He looked intrigued but somewhat anxious upon seeing my own expression. I was now glaring at Malfoy, hoping it would make it easier to get answers.

"I. Want. Answers." I said forcefully, feeling the anger roll off my tongue as it filled me more and more with each passing second.

"Granger, stop. Demanding and begging for anything isn't an attractive quality in anyone, least of all you. I've already told you everything I can for now, I can't tell you anything more." My eyes were still locked on his, keeping the hard look. I wasn't taking no for an answer.

"I won't take no for an answer, Malfoy." I said harshly.

"Well, you're going to have to. I'm not giving you answers, Granger." He shot back, a smirk playing on his lips while his eyes remained calm.

If demanding hadn't worked, I needed to do something to get his attention. Slapping or punching him wouldn't accomplish anything, something I'd learned our third year.

I closed the distance between us in a few swift steps, my glare never ceasing. My brain was acting faster than I could control. I grabbed the back of his head, bringing it down towards my own as I kissed his lips.

Electricity seemed to spark where our lips met and I jumped back, nearly shouting. If he had felt the same thing I had, then there was no way that had failed in getting his attention.

**Soooooo... what'd you think? :D  
**

****

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I apologize for it being short. Let me know how you liked it. Let me know what I should change, what I need to work on, what you liked and disliked, all that good stuff. :P **


	7. Harsh

Draco took a step back, eyes wide with shock. He was staring at me incredulously, "What the bloody hell was that, Granger?" He shouted at me, eyes refusing to go back to their normal size in what I assumed was shock. Under normal circumstances I would have laughed, but I wasn't in the mood. I needed to stand my ground.

I had his attention now, and wasn't planning on losing it, "Now that I have your attention, I'm fairly certain you'll listen to me so NOW, I want answers," I said firmly, my eyes locked directly onto his," and you sound like Ronald." I said, before I could help myself. Any time anyone said 'bloody hell' I always found myself thinking about Ron.

"What, is that what he said after the two of you kissed the first time?" He shot back, sneering. I felt myself flinch involuntarily.

"We...we never kissed." I said, turning away from him.

" And you can't be serious... He's beyond in love with you." he said, his face now less harsh and demanding... softer somehow. As if he regretted his words.

"I'd thought so as well... I figured after he and Lavender broke up last year, something would've happened..." I shook my head, fighting back tears.

"I still don't know why he dated that Lavender girl. I mean, I hated Gryffindors on principle of course, but she was something else entirely." He said, surprising me and looking genuinely confused, his eyebrows pulled together.

"I don't either, She was so... so... I don't even know." I said before I could stop myself. He smiled briefly but it was gone as quick as it came. "Stop getting off topic! Malfoy, I want answers. I feel like all this is some sort of test or something... Me being here without information and stuck with someone who was my enemy for so many years."

"Believe me, Granger, it's no walk in the park for me either," he said, rather harshly. I could feel myself flinch slightly. I seemed to be doing a lot of that while he was talking to me. He certainly was acting more Malfoy-ish now. "But, I wanted to help... Don't ask me what u mean, I can't quite explain it. I just... I felt like it was absolutely necessary for me to help out the Order. And believe me, it took a lot of convincing." Well, so much for acting more like Malfoy.

"My mother freaked out of course." he continued, eyes flicking to mine as if for reassurance, "but, I convinced her and she and I went to Kingsley about it. And, well, here we are. I wanted to at least redeem the name of Malfoy. Even if it was just a little bit." He stopped talking and I could tell he was beyond conflicted. I'd never noticed how much his eyes betrayed his emotions. Though perhaps that was because he didn't feel the need to hide them now...

"I'm sorry." I said suddenly, surprising him. His eyes met mine and I shuddered slightly. "I always thought I was in a worse situation when we were in school. But, now I see that's clearly not the case." He looked at me, confusion etched into his face, obviously not quite sure I was going with this. To be honest, I didn't either.

"Well, there's me. Muggle-born and having to start from square-one and learn everything there was about magic. I had a thirst to prove myself. To prove thy being muggle-born doesn't have to be a hindrance. That possibly, it makes me that much more motivated. I always assumed all the name-calling and bullying by you and other students made things worse for me, but I can see now that isn't the case."

"You, a pure-blood, should have things far better than me, right? You've always had that sense of belonging in the wizarding world, something I had to prove on my own accord. You've always had things handed to you. You had it all..."

"But you know what? I don't know why it's taken me do long to notice everything, but I pity you. Here you are, being raised from day or. I in a hateful environment. Not directed to you, obviously. It was directed towards everyone who wasn't "as good as you", but by what definition? You were taught to dislike everyone who wasn't pure-blood, because why? They aren't full-blooded wizards? Look at the Weasley's. That's proof you don't have to be like that."

"Granger, you don't know me at all. Just stay out of my business." He hissed at me, glaring. I'd struck some sort of nerve and I could tell he wasn't happy.

"Miss know-it-all Granger has struck again, huh? Thinking she's got everyone all figured out. Little miss perfect feels bad for the pureblood because he had it better than her? You just don't know when to stop, do you?" His eyes were narrowed onto mine and I felt tears pricking at the backs of my own.

"You know what, Malfoy, just leave." I said suddenly, no longer willing to talk anymore. Knowing I wouldn't be getting the answers I needed right now from him. All I wanted to do was throw something at him or punch him and neither seemed like a very good choice at the moment.

"With pleasure." He turned on his heel and stalked out of my room, leaving me to dissolve into tears. I sank onto the chair, wondering why it felt like I'd had an argument with a significant other and not some horrid person I was stuck with for whatever length of time. I didn't understand why this was all so back and forth with Malfoy.


	8. Flowers

_**Draco's POV: **_

I'd messed things up, that much I knew. And I'd thought things were going so well… until she'd kissed me. At that point, I knew I would do something stupid.

This mess was growing larger by the day. So much I'd told her were complete and utter lies, but I couldn't tell her the truth.

I hadn't expected everything to go wrong so fast. I'd try so hard to prevent it.

~*~*~ Flashback: earlier that summer ~*~*~

_I'd finally managed to lose my mother in one of the shops. We were walking around Diagon Alley and Nocturn Alley, not really searching for anything in particular. I was about to step out of Nocturn Alley when I heard someone whisper behind me._

_"Draco Malfoy." The voice said, nearly hissing and sending voices down my spine._

_I turned to face the voice and nearly leapt backwards. It was a woman, her face grossly disfigured. Her left eye was nearly swollen shut because of a large growth that took up most of that side of her face. Her right side seemed to be almost drooping, the right side of her mouth turned down in a frown. I felt myself flinch involuntarily._

_"What do you want?" I asked, managing to barely keep my voice steady._

_"I'm here to teach you a lesson." She hissed out, her mouth barely moving._

_"Tea-teach me a lesson?" I stuttered out, not knowing where she was going with this. Was I supposed to know this woman?_

_She nodded, "Oh, boy, I know who you are. And I know who you aren't." She looked me up and down and shook her head. "I know that deep down, you are far better than you give yourself credit for. If someone doesn't teach you a lesson, you'll never learn on your own." Her hand extended towards mine and I couldn't help but flinch back._

_"Now stand still boy." She hissed, and I took off running into Diagon Alley. I turned to look behind me, not seeing the woman anywhere and ran straight into the pole that held the signs "Diagon Alley" and "Nocturn Alley", pointing to their locations. I fell to the ground and quickly jumped up, not bothering to brush myself off._

_I burst into the book shop to find my mother down one of the aisles, looking at some romance novel. She glanced up at me and upon seeing my face, set the book down and grabbed my arm, walking me out of the store._

~*~*~ Current Time ~*~*~

I shuddered at the memory, not wanting to recall that moment. Though, it wouldn't be the last time I heard from that woman. As the days had slipped by, I'd figured it would be the only time I would ever see that woman. But I was sadly mistaken.

~*~*~* Flashback: 1 week into summer ~*~*~

_Voldemort was supposed to be coming tonight. He'd officially decided our house was to be his new headquarters. It was his way of making my father pay since I hadn't died when killing Dumbledore._

_I wandered the woods, an attempt to distract myself from what was going on at the house. A loud crack sounded not too far away and I froze. I knew I had just stepped out of the "bounds" of my home, but most people couldn't locate this no matter how hard they tried._

_"We meet again." Someone hissed from behind me. My heart stopped, it was the woman. I turned slowly and she was smiling. A glint of something I couldn't quite fathom in her eyes._

_"Don't try and run this time boy. You're all alone now. I'm far more powerful than you are. Don't test me." She smirked slightly and I nearly stopped breathing. Somehow I knew she wasn't bluffing but it didn't stop me from running._

_I made it about two feet before I heard a "Ha!" from behind and something was bound around my ankles, causing me to fall to the ground. I twisted my upper body to look and saw that tree roots were gripping my legs from my calf down. I struggled to try and free myself, but it was no use._

_The woman took a few steps forward so she was standing over me. "Again, Draco?" she said, clicking her tongue, "I thought you'd learn. I'm going to untie you now, don't bother running." The roots on my legs released and I immediately jumped up, instinctively taking a few steps back and backing straight into a tree._

_"Now, let's have a chat, shall we?" She asked waving her arm. She turned away and started walking to a small table with two chairs that now stood in the small clearing. I hesitantly took a step forward, followed my another before I found myself sitting at the table across from her not knowing what to expect._

_"Now, now... No need to be so frightened. Well, maybe there is." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes for a couple seconds, attempting to calm myself. She laughed and for the first time, saw that her eyes were a piercing silver color. They seemed to glitter in the sun coming through the trees. I looked down at the table._

_"Tea?" She asked. I shook my head, not wanting anything at the moment. She snapped her fingers and a tea pot with two small cups appeared, "I insist." She hissed, pouring me a cup and handing it to me, along with a pitcher of cream and bowl of sugar I hadn't noticed before._

_I absentmindedly made the tea to my liking, and took a sip. I was surprised that I immediately felt calm after I'd taken a drink and distantly wondered what she had given me. After that point, I didn't remember much. I remember her saying one thing or another and standing over me, knowing I was lying on the ground._

_I awoke in my bedroom and realized the sun was setting. I tried to remember what had happened but was only getting blurry snippets and they didn't help me at all. I sat up and saw a note on the pillow next to me. It was folded into a small square that read "Draco", and that was all. Growing nervous, I reached for it and began to read._

**_Well, boy, I must say that was far easier than I had expected. You took the tea without a fight and I didn't have to do anything. All I needed was to touch your arm and do some spells, I knew that I wouldn't be able to do that with you conscious so this was the only way._**

**_I suppose you'd probably want to know what it is I did, huh? Well, for starters, you're now connected to the one you love. And don't ask me, you know as well as I do who that is. And what I mean by connected is that you are responsible for her well-being. I've given you two roses. One for her, and one for you. They will both bloom as long as she's safe. If you're cruel to her, a petal will fall. When she's hurt, the flower will wilt slightly. When she's better, it will be full and lively._**

**_Through whatever means necessary, keep her safe. Give her one flower, and you keep the other. If you don't get that flower to her, it will slowly cause the petals to fall. The rose you keep will allow you to gage how she is doing if you aren't in control of her situation. You'll be able to tell when she's sick, injured, in pain, all of that._**

**_There's more. When she feels pain, you will feel the same pain. If she dies, you will not die, but become an empty hallow shell forced to watch the rose wither away, knowing it was up to you to keep it safe._**

**_I'll be in contact with you later, don't you worry._**

**_-X_**

_X?! That was all I got for the woman's name? And what had she done? What was the point of all this? I shook my head, thinking it was impossible. That was when I saw the roses._

~*~*~* Present time ~*~*~*

In all honesty, even when I'd given her the rose, I hadn't believed in what the woman had told me. Until the incident with the bathroom when she'd hit her head. I nearly fell over when the pain from the fall hit me, barely able to see through the blinding pain. I stumbled into the bathroom, regaining my composure best I could before scooping her up and putting her to bed. After a brief conversation with her I made my way back to my bedroom and cringed when I saw the roses on the nightstand. A perfectly healthy petal lay beneath each. I scooper them up and threw them, cursing everything that had happened.


	9. Classics

It hurt. I hated this feeling and the fact that I was upset with that I'd said to Malfoy and what he'd set to me. It shouldn't upset me, but it did.

With each passing hour I found myself more and more confused over Malfoy and how he was behaving. I felt as if there was something he could tell me but wasn't... Like there was some key fact that I couldn't quite put my finger on that was absolutely necessary and that I would need to know if there was going to be any kind of trust between the two of us.

Why was I worried about trust with Malfoy? As if it were something that was necessary. Though, I suppose it is necessary if I'm to be living with him. Living with him. I sounded as if I were talking about a significant other or a roommate.

I sighed to myself and stood up, making my way over to the bed and flopping onto it, stomach first. I cried in frustration, completely beyond angry with myself and the fact that I had absolutely zero control over my own fate and this entire situation. I hated not being in control, it was the most helpless thing in the entire world.

After I'd finally cried myself dry I sat up, pulling my knees up to my chest. I needed to somehow smooth everything over with Malfoy. I'd never felt worse about this whole thing and we were only in day two. I'd been so unbelievably rude to Malfoy after he'd shown me nothing but kindness since I'd arrived. I know that we'd never exactly had the best relationship, especially during school, but I feel like he'd somehow changed and we were both willing to start over from this point.

I needed a distraction and I got up from the bed, making my way to the bookshelf and pulling a book at random from the top shelf. _Romeo and Juliet_. Of all the books I could have possibly chosen, it had to be this one? I flipped it over in my hand, admiring the cover.

I have no idea where he'd gone to get this copy, but it was old. The pages were a deeper yellow and the edges were somewhat frayed. It didn't look as if it were destroyed, merely worn. I flipped it open and saw that it was all in old English. I smiled to myself and sat down on the couch, immediately becoming absorbed in the book.

~*~* 3 hours later ~*~*

A knock sounded on the door, pulling me out of the book. I'd just reached the part where Juliet woke up, and realized Romeo was dead. A tear slid down my face but I shut the book and wiped my face with the back of my hand.

"Come in." I said, sighing.

The door creaked open and Narcissa Malfoy stepped in the room, giving me a small smile.

I jumped slightly, staring at her in disbelief.

"It's okay. I know you were expecting Draco but I'm also sure Draco told you that I know. In fact, besides him and Dinkie, I'm the only one in this household who knows your here. I just wanted to come see if you wanted to talk for a little bit." She made her way across the room and sat down on the arm of the chair, looking hesitant.

"I know. I'm the last person you want to talk to, I'm sure. I haven't exactly been one of the best people in the past and I've never even spoken a word to you. My son is responsible for the death of one of your mentors and it's not as if I've ever really had a daughter to talk to." She stopped talking and looked at me, unsure of what else to say. "I've always wanted a daughter..."

She trailed off and looked out the window. I stared up at her in shock. I'd never really heard much about Narcissa. Everything I'd ever heard about the Malfoys was in regards to Draco and Lucius.

"I'd like that," I said and she looked at me completely surprised, "even if it's just small talk at first."

She gave me a thankful look and a smile, clearly not quite knowing what exactly to talk about, but appreciating the gesture nonetheless.

"I wanted to start by telling you that my son really does care. I know he has an odd way of showing it, but he truly fought to have you here. I'm sure it's not exactly ideal for you. You must feel so trapped and helpless and I'm sorry. We're in the midst of figuring things out but I can assure you, we'll try our best to make you comfortable here." she gave me a sad smile and shook her head.

"I also know that you've got some spirit. My son isn't easily upset and I just saw him walking to his room looking more upset than I've seen him since the beginning of the summer after everything with Dumbledore. You must've hit some soft spot of his. He needs that sometimes." she laughed, "I swear, that's just about the only thing he gets from his father. That and his stubbornness."

"I'm sorry if I upset your son Mrs. Malfoy," I shook my head, "sometimes words just get the better of me and I find myself saying things I don't always mean. I guess all those years at school made me more upset than I'd ever really realized... He's been nothing but kind to me since I got here and I have no reason to act that way. I want to put everything behind me but there's just some things that have lingered and I guess I had to get that out somehow."

I looked her in the eyes, "I am so sorry." I said, now beginning to tear up.

"My dear. First off, call me Narcissa. Don't you worry about my son, he's tough. He needs to be put in his place sometimes and believe me, he doesn't normally get that around here. He's never had a girl truly put him in his place. Maybe this will turn out to be better for him than I'd expected. Here I thought he was only trying to protect you but maybe it'll end up being a good lesson for him as well. I care about my son more than anything in the world."

I smiled through my tears, not quite sure why I was crying. "Does that mean you want me to put your son in his place?"

"Well, someone's got to do it. I certainly won't, I baby him far too much." she shook her head, "I can't help it and I know I should stop."

"You've done a fine job raising your son Mrs. Malfoy." I said and she smiled, looking truly appreciative.

"

Thank you." she stood up, "I best be heading downstairs. It's approaching supper time and being the hostess it would be rude not to attend. I'll be checking on you from time to time, and if you need me, just send Dinkie."

"Of course." I said, standing up and shaking her hand.

She walked towards the exit before turning back to me with a smile. "It's Narcissa, by the way." she opened the door and quickly turned back, "good book, by the way." She said, pointing to _Romeo and Juliet_. The door clicked shut behind her and I found myself wondering if I'd been wrong about the Malfoys all along.


	10. Apologies

No more than an hour after Mrs. Malfoy had left, a knock sounded at my door. I crossed the room and opened it, expecting to see her but instead found myself mere inches from Malfoy.

"Yes, Malfoy?" I asked cooly, still upset with myself and him for earlier.

"Can we talk?" he asked quietly.

I hoped his quietness was due to him feeling the same way and wanting to put the harshness and misunderstandings behind us. I knew that was too much to hope for, this was still Malfoy after all.

"Sure." I said, turning around and walking back across my room. I sat on the large chair and waited for him to come to me, afraid of what I would do if we were standing and arguing.

He slowly made his way across the room, stopping at the desk to grab the chair and setting it in front of my own. He sat on the chair and we were now facing each other a few feet apart.

Neither of us seemed to know what to say and we both sat in complete silence for a few minutes, unable to look at one another.

"I'm sorry," he said suddenly, breaking the silence, "I shouldn't be so harsh sometimes."

"No, I'm sorry. I was out of line. I've just been so frustrated with this entire situation and you were the one who happened to get the brunt of that. It shouldn't be that way, it's not fair to you."

"That may be, but it's my fault you're stuck here in the first place. That's why I'm sorry. Not just for what I said but for the fact that you're here. On my accord no less."

"It's alright. I mean I'll remain upset and frustrated until I get all the information I need but I suppose if this is all for the best, then I need to learn to accept that. You're not what I expected, Malfoy. You or your mother." what little color he had in his face drained instantly.

He stood up quickly, "you talked to my mother?" he said, looking slightly panicked. His eyebrows were furrowed together and his eyes searching mine for a hint of how the visit had gone.

"I did. She came by not too long ago to have a little chat." I said calmly, not wanting to upset him.

"What exactly did she say?"

"With regards to?"

"Everything!" he nearly shouted and I couldn't help but smile.

"No need to get touchy. It was no big deal, honestly. She just said she would be there if I ever needed a girl to talk to. She touched briefly on the situation and yourself." I said the last part more quietly, not wanting to be questioned on that bit of the conversation.

"What did she say about me?" He asked, this time looking me in the eyes. He looked concerned as if he was worried his mom would say something wrong about him. As if she could. She loved him more than anything.

"Look, all she said was that you were upset after our discussion. And that you don't frequently take after your father, something I think we both found to be a good thing. There was nothing negative, don't worry. She cares far too much about you, more than anything else." I said, shaking my head and smiling, he was truly lucky to have the mother he did. I fear if he didn't, we would never be in this situation. He would be far more adamant about the whole pureblood power idea.

"Oh… well, I suppose that's okay then. I know she cares about me. As much as I do her. We both have the same problem with my father, we fear him and want his respect and acceptance more than anything." He sighed and stood up, "I should go talk to her. I'm sorry again for our discussion earlier. I'll be back, if not tonight, then tomorrow."

"Wait." I said and he turned.

"Yes, Granger?"

"Never mind, I'll ask later. Go talk to your mother. You know where to find me." I said softly and leaned back in the chair, closing my eyes as I heard the door open and close silently, leaving me alone yet again.

~*~*~*

A few hours passed since Malfoy's visit and I was beginning to grow restless. Looked to me like I would have to wait until tomorrow for another chance to talk. I'd already finished Romeo and Juliet and I didn't want to pick up another book.

I finally made the decision to make a journal of this whole situation. I found a few in one of the drawers in the desk and wrote in an entry for each day. After looking over what I had written, I found that writing it all out had made me feel much better. It proved to me that I wasn't as bad off as I would've expected and that I would have some way of looking over past discussions. I locked the journal with a spell and placed it back in the drawer, standing up and stretching.

I sighed to myself and made my way over to the bed. I lay down on it, immediately sinking in. It was comfortable, probably the most comfortable bed I'd ever lay in. My eye lids immediately grew heavy and I fought with every ounce of strength I had to keep them open, losing the battle almost instantly.

I awoke with a start, sitting up in bed. My breaths were coming in shallow rasps and sweat beaded up on my forehead. Must've been another bad dream. I couldn't recall all the details but I did remember something about Voldemort and something about Draco Malfoy. Malfoy. I was in his house right now. Merlin, I was sleeping in his house! It wasn't the first time I'd come to this realization but it never got easier.

"Hey there Granger." I heard from beside me and I nearly screamed. Malfoy was standing at the foot of my bed, smirking at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, rubbing my eyes and sitting up completely. "And what time is it?"

"A little after midnight." He replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"You didn't answer my first question." I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"No need to, I don't have any specific reason, I was just checking up on you. I didn't hear any sounds coming from the room and feared you may have tried to sneak out."

"That was an answer." I replied, though not really understanding his logic. If it was after midnight, any normal person would be sleeping, obviously no noise would be coming from the room. "Why would I try to sneak out?"

"So I decided to give you an answer?" He said, smirking again. Bloody Malfoy and his smirks. "I don't know, you wanted a reason though."

"So, to what do I owe this midnight visit pleasure?" I asked, my voice full of sleep as I yawned.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk." He said rather softly, as if out of caution. He was monitoring my reaction and clearly waiting for dismissal.

"A walk?" I asked, unsure of what it was he was planning on doing.

"Yeah, you know, a walk? Out in the garden or the forest perhaps?" His eyes locked onto mine and I could tell were searching for some kind of reaction from me.

"Won't someone see me?" I asked, not sure how he was planning on keeping me hidden.

"All the bedrooms people are staying in face North, overlooking the front. We only have Bellatrix and Pettigrew staying here. Everyone else just comes when called..." he trailed off, clearly not wanting to dwell on this topic.

"Ohh umm.. I'm rather tired. I just need some time to think about everything and get some rest..." as soon as it left my mouth I regretted it.

A walk sounded splendid. I'd always been one for walks at night, though no one really knew that. I'd snuck out a few times to walk alone at Hogwarts, but that was a different story. I had to be cautious now... More cautious than I had been then.

"Oh.. Right. I understand. Great. Yeah, I'll just be leaving now then." he said and quickly began to walk out.

"Draco?" I said, stopping him in his tracks. He turned to look at me, a spark of an emotion I couldn't quite capture in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"I'll take a rain check on that walk." I said and his face lit up.

"I'd like that." He said, slipping out of my room and silently closing the door behind him.

The room was now too silent. I sighed to myself and fell back into the bed.

Merlin! I'd called him Draco, not Malfoy. Draco! How had things gone so awry?


End file.
